One Interesting Halloween
by J. L. Taylor
Summary: A very interesting halloween ball. Marauder’s 6th year. SiriusxRemus. Slash. One Shot. Yes...I know...There are a few mistakes. I'm at a lost with how well this story did...


A/N: This is my first completed slash fic so don't forget to tell me what you think. It might not really make since but it made since in my head…lol…enjoy!

Halloween, The marauder's 6th year

"Do you plan to ask Lily to dance with you?" Peter asked James.

"Of course he does," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes, "And she might say yes since she won't know it's him." Sirius laughed. James playfully punched Sirius in the arm.

"Who do you plan to hook up with at the ball, Padfoot?" James asked then soon regretted he did.

"Well, there's Ashley, but then there's Kristin. And no one can forget about Carla," Sirius said braggingly. Sirius was a true ladies man. "What about you, Moony? You got your eye on someone?"

Remus had been quietly reading while the other marauders discussed their plans for the Halloween masquerade ball. This is the first year for the Hogwart's Halloween masquerade ball. "Yeah, I plan on asking someone to dance but I'm not going to tell you lot who it is," Remus replied.

"Don't be that way Moony," Sirius said and gave Remus a little nudge.

"This won't be as much fun since I won't know you guys are you," James said sadly.

"Wow. That made since in a way that didn't," Remus said jokingly.

"I get what you're saying though. Since we have to change our looks completely using transfiguration instead of wearing those stupid masks that the muggles wear. I wish we could tell each other who we are though," Sirius said then paused and thought for a moment, "But, it could come in handy for some mischief and pranks."

"Well, we better go get ready. The ball starts at eight," Peter said.

"See you guys at midnight," Remus said as they all left the Gryffindor common room to go change themselves.

James now had straight, shoulder-length, blond hair and his eyes were now green. He was slightly shorter and a little less muscular.

Peter now had black hair that looked shabby and dark brown eyes. He was much taller and skinnier.

Remus now had dark brown hair that fell a little past his shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. He was about the same height but a little skinnier and he had a little more muscle.

Sirius now had short, spiky, red hair and hazel eyes. He stayed the same weight and height but he added an ear piercing and a pentagram tattoo on the back of his neck.

Along with these changes the marauders also changed their voices. They weren't told to change their voices but they were going to have some fun and they didn't want any chance of someone realizing who they were.

At this ball there are no rules, but the trick is, at midnight, everyone changes back to their normal selves.

'This is going to be fun. Not only do I get to look like someone else but I can finally be myself. I'm sick of always putting on this act. I can finally be myself without anyone judging me and there can't be any consequences because no one will know it's me,' Sirius thought to himself as he tied his bowtie. Then he untied it and threw it to the floor. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing that," Sirius said looking at it in disgust. Sirius took one last look in the mirror and headed down to the ball. He arrived about ten minutes late so naturally he was the last one to arrive. He scanned the great hall then thought to himself, 'This is great. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this.'

James was searching the Great Hall for Lily but then it came to him, 'She doesn't look like Lily. How am I ever going to find her?' James lightly hit himself on the head for his stupidity then went to the snack table for a drink.

Peter was standing timidly next to the door. Even though he looked different, he was still the same old Peter. A girl with raven-black hair that fell just past her waist and sparkling green eyes came up to Peter. "Sir, would you like to dance?" She asked. Peter managed to nod before she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Remus sat quietly observing everyone dancing and having fun. He had a girl or two ask him to dance but he politely declined. 'I'm al least going to do _something,_' He thought as he got up. He went to talk to a very pretty blonde haired girl that was sitting alone by the door.

By this time Sirius had moved about half way to the snack table and he had already been asked to dance more times than he could count. He now has three girls standing around him talking to him.

"Please dance with me," one girl said.

"No, dance with me," one of the other girls said and pushed the other girl out of the way.

'I don't even look like me and girls are still wild about me' Sirius thought. He laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" The third girl asked.

"Sorry girls, I don't swing that way," Sirius said with a little laugh as he pushed through the three very shocked girls.

He finally made his way to the snake table and got himself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't look like your having much fun," Said a blond haired boy next to Sirius. Sirius turned to see who it was. He didn't recognize the blond hair and green eyes…but then again, why would he?

"These girls just don't get it. I'm not into them like that," Sirius told the boy. The boy backed away a little.

"I didn't know there were any gay guys at Hogwarts…" the boy said a little surprised.

James left the red haired boy at the snack table. 'I might as well enjoy myself,' James thought. He walked over to a light brown haired girl, tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around and smiled at him he asked her to dance.

Sirius stood at the snack table and scanned the great hall for a good-looking guy that wasn't with a girl. Then he spotted him. He had long dark brown hair and he was over by the door but he was talking to a girl. Sirius decided to go for it. He walked up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. When the boy turned around, Sirius was faced with the most stunning blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Yes?" the boy asked.

"Um…Would you like to dance? Sirius asked.

The boy looked stunned for a moment but then he stuttered a 'yes'.

Sirius had no idea he was now slow dancing with his friend Remus and likewise for Remus.

"You're a really good dancer," Sirius told Remus.

"Thank you. Your not half bad yourself," Remus replied and blushed a little. "I had no idea anyone at Hogwarts felt the same way I do," He said with a little hope.

"Don't get to happy. No one knows I'm gay and no one is going to find out," Sirius said. Remus sighed.

Remus and Sirius danced the night away and then they were taking a break when Sirius grabbed Remus and lightly kissed him on the lips. Remus was a little shocked but kissed back.

Sirius pulled away and said, "Let's get out of here." Remus just nodded and headed to the door. They got out into the corridor and it was empty. Sirius pushed Remus up against the wall and they started to snog.

The chimes rang.

Once

Twice

Three

Four

Remus and Sirius continued to snog.

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

They didn't even hear the last few chimes.

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

The last chime was just a little louder. It snapped them back to reality. Sirius back away. Remus looked up and they met eyes. The looks on their faces were identical, with both shock and curiosity.

Remus stepped away from the wall and lightly kissed Sirius on the lips. When Remus pulled away he looked back to Sirius' face for a sign of acceptance. His face was unreadable. "Does this mean…" Remus trailed off.

"We can't tell anyone about this," Sirius said then he crushed his lips with Remus'. He drew away quickly just incase anyone was watching.

"We better get back in there or they might notice we're the only ones gone," Sirius said as he walked toward the door.

"By the way Padfoot, I liked the pentagram but it should have been on your palm," Remus joked.

Sirius blushed. He didn't think anyone would understand the true meaning of his tattoo but of coarse Remus did.

"I love you, Moony," Sirius said and then he smiled.

Remus smiled back and replied:I love you too."

FIN

A/N: In most stories, a pentagram on the palm of your hand is the sign that you will be the victim of a werewolf


End file.
